


Una Mattina（早晨）

by laokeng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	Una Mattina（早晨）

德里克是个棒球运动员。然而，他输掉了最重要的一场比赛，教练让他收拾东西连夜滚回家。当他到达贝肯山火车站时，清晨微凉的阳光斜斜的洒进沉睡的站台，穿透窗户，闯进候车室，点亮他的所到之处。  
都说近乡情更怯，更何况德里克还是以一个失败者的身份回来的。他在车站犹豫着，到底要不要回家。还没有找出头绪，绝望就伴着灰尘将他笼罩在阳光照不到的阴影里。他心灰意冷，迷失方向。  
打破这一切的，是一阵悠扬的钢琴声。安静淳朴的旋律，德里克感觉自己的心灵都受到了洗礼。悠扬的乐声荡涤了绝望的尘埃，将阳光送到他的面前。这首歌，他无比的熟悉。每次他遇到挫折的时候，姐姐总会坐在钢琴前弹着这首《Una Mattina（早晨）》，总能让自己振作起来。  
他循着乐声找到了在地铁候车室弹钢琴的大男孩。阳光给他镀上一层金光，配上这首淳朴安静的背景乐，德里克感觉这个大男孩像误闯人间的天使。男孩在音乐中沉醉着，纤长的手指仿佛化成了一只只蝴蝶，在乐声中舞动着。已经分不清到底是蝴蝶的舞动带出了音乐还是音乐带出了那些翩翩起舞。  
德里克一开始还是用手指贴着裤子中线轻轻的跟着旋律敲击着，到了第一段激昂处，他忍不住也上前开始弹起来。他站在男孩左侧，身体前倾，跟着男孩的节奏弹奏起来。渐渐的两个人的弹奏在阳光里碰撞融合，男孩兴奋的抬起头，惊喜的看着德里克。他的双眸中仿佛包含了天上的星河。  
到了变奏，德里克伸出手直接放到了男孩的右侧，基本算是把男孩圈在自己怀里。男孩不安的扭动一下，德里克立刻转到右侧。变奏之后，德里克变成了主旋律，男孩跟着节拍，两个人配合的异常默契。  
曲终，德里克伸出手，“我叫德里克，你呢？”  
男孩起身回握，“stiles，很高心和你合奏，你也是弹钢琴的吗？”  
德里克有些抱歉的笑笑，露出了两颗小虎牙，十分可爱，“不是，我是棒球运动员，钢琴只是小时候和姐姐学过一点点。”  
Stiles有些惊讶，“棒球？可是棒球现在不应该正值赛季么？你这么会在我们这个小镇上。”  
德里克有些尴尬，被教练赶出来并不是什么光荣的事。  
Stiles察觉到德里克的脸色不好，立刻连连道歉。  
“没事，”德里克立刻调整好心态，重新晓得露出他的小虎牙，“谁都有低谷的时刻。正好趁这个时间给自己放个假。你呢？”  
Stile低头揉了揉自己的手掌，有些无奈，“我的手，受过伤，弹钢琴的时候会抖。即使做了复健手术，依然会发抖。我不知道还能弹多久的钢琴。”  
Stiles难过的神情让德里克就像看到被教练赶出来的自己，微微心疼。他还在思考怎么安慰stiles的时候，对方已经抬起头，露出的笑容和阳光一样灿烂。  
“没关系，只要还有一丝机会我都不会放弃。我每天早上都到这里弹一遍我喜欢的曲子，假装自己还在那个金碧辉煌的演奏大厅，幻想着候车室里的人都是演奏大厅里的听众。我忘不了那种感觉，德里克你知道那种感觉么？”stiles讲到兴奋之处，情不自禁的手舞足蹈起来，还在候车亭里转了个圈，“那种万人敬仰的感觉，千万的掌声将你淹没的感觉，那感觉会让人上瘾。”  
德里克怎么会不懂。棒球场上，每一次完美的击球，投球，海潮般的欢呼。的确让人舍不得放弃。或许自己应该在坚持一下。“你相信上帝么？他总会在最后关头给你希望，所以我们都不要放弃。”德里克还没来得及多想，这句话就脱口而出。他微微惊讶又有些开心，也许这才是心里最真实的想法：他还不打算放弃棒球事业。  
火车站的铃声响了，第一班火车在倾撒的阳光中驶过来。Stiles背起包，急急到的赶上车，“我走了，我要去参加比赛了，你也加油。”  
德里克点头笑着回应他。他立刻买了返程票，坐上最早的一班车回到队里。回归的过程并不轻松，但只要想到在贝肯山火车站遇到的stiles，他就有坚持下去的动力。  
两年的时光将德里克磨砺成一位明星球员。在全美大赛中，他带领全队夺得了冠军。闭幕式上，主办方请到了钢琴界的新星做表演。在后台，德里克遇到了stiles。西装革履文质彬彬的stiles和当初见面有着明显的区别。  
“德里克，恭喜你夺冠。”stiles上前给德里克一个大大的拥抱。  
“你也是，恭喜你圆梦了。今晚你要表演什么？”  
“《Una Mattina（早晨）》，一起么？”  
“没问题。”  
闭幕式的大舞台上，灯光聚集在舞台中央的钢琴处。德里克和stiles默契的合作起这首歌，时光仿佛又倒回了两年前的那个早晨，他们在贝肯山火车站一起合作。


End file.
